


Dear Thorin

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Epistolary, Humor, Kidnapping, Letters, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: In which Dáin Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills, shows he has more sense than his cousin, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, especially where a certain Hobbit is concerned.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 73
Kudos: 618





	Dear Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> According to online sources, the Dwarvish calendar year runs from November to October so this all takes place in TA2941.

Iron Hills,  
17 December TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Well, as you can see, I am home in the Iron Hills once more. It was a nice little outing you invited me to, though some of your guests were less than well behaved. I'm still picking troll brains out of my boots.

I see Thranduil invited himself along for the shindig. 'Tis a pity the Orcs turned up when they did for I was looking to get up close and personal with that particular leaf-eater. I suspect you'll have to be all polite and diplomatic with the Mirkwood crowd now, which will not be helping you to heal. Maybe yon pretty Hobbit will talk to them for you as he seems a sensible lad who'll not take shit from them just because their chief pretty princess wears a crown.

How's your side doing? I'm still amazed you managed to survive, especially with Azog being such a twisted bugger. Remind me to never bet against you.

Has Dís arrived yet? Or is she waiting for the spring before she travels? It's a good thing her boys survived or I'd have to be giving you refuge.

I hope your Yule celebrations go well. Frina sends her love.

Yours,  
Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
26 December TA2941.

Dear Dáin,

Dís is on her way. She'll be travelling for all of the Yule fest but says she'd rather travel now and get here sooner. I was able to send her a raven assuring her of her sons' good health. They should be mostly healed by the time she arrives so it isn't a complete fabrication. The Iron Hills wouldn't be far enough for safety if either Fíli or Kíli had died. Then, if either of them had, I would have stayed and let her kill me. Losing either of them would have been too high a price to pay.

My side is fine. I wasn't badly hurt and Óin has no concerns about it. I may use it as an excuse to avoid talking with Thranduil though. Anything that saves me from him. Balin is much better at diplomacy than I. Bard (of Dale) has forged an alliance with Thranduil that may force me into an early grave. They'll be visiting over the holidays to celebrate with us, Mahal help me. I told Balin they could go to Mirkwood to celebrate and he gave me that disappointed look of his. Apparently, this will bring us closer together. I don't want to be closer together. No one warned me of this when I set off to take back Erebor.

How is Frina? Has she forgiven you for not bringing her along?

Happy Yule to you and Frina. Give her a hug from me.

Yours,  
Thorin.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
31 December TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Now, now, none of that. We all know - Dís too - you'd do anything to keep those boys safe. If either of them had died, it wouldn't be on your head.

And 'Óin has no concerns', what do you take me for? Remember, I saw you when the eagles hauled your sorry arse down from Ravenhill. No one thought you'd survive. I take it Óin is still making you keep to your bed? I expected nothing less. I wish I could have stuck around longer but that Balin has a good head on his shoulders so I know you and the mountain are in safe hands.

Frina forgave me, as I knew she would. Partly due to gratitude you survived (so thank you for that). She has no objection to visiting (when's the wedding, by the way?) but the idea of living in Erebor doesn't appeal. It's nothing against your mountain but 'tis too close to Elves for her. No, we're happily settled in the Iron Hills and won't be moving for any amount of gold.

Maybe your stonemasons can bugger up the front gate so the Elves can't get in. Too obvious?

Poor Bard! When I left, he was still fighting against being made King. I could have told him to save his breath. His people can see he'll do right by them and he never stood a chance of escaping the throne. Anyway, let Bard and Bilbo deal with Thranduil. You'll be happier that way.

How's the rebuilding? I heard that Dale is almost habitable again.

Yours,  
Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
8th January TA2941.

Dear Dáin,

Óin is being overly cautious but I can't persuade anyone otherwise. If Fíli or Kíli were on their feet, I'd have help escaping this mollycoddling. As it is, Fíli keeps on walking into walls and Kíli is still sleeping half the time. Óin swears it's all temporary and another two weeks will make a huge difference.

I suspect Kíli is faking to avoid spending time with Thranduil. I wish I'd thought of that. At least Thranduil is back in Mirkwood now and the only Elf I have to see is Tauriel. She spends most of her time with Kíli, who manages to stay conscious for her. I told him he's not subtle.

Bard and his people are living in Dale now. The fields around Dale look promising for crops and those who can't become farmers can work as fishermen. Bard has promised us a fair deal on food and I don't doubt he'll keep his word.

Kíli hasn't picked a wedding date yet. We still have to break it to Dís that his intended is an Elf-maid. Mahal save me when she finds out. I don't fear for Kíli (or Fíli) but Dís will have my beard for it, as though I could have stopped him. Óin credits Tauriel with saving Kíli's life so we may be able to use that to calm Dís down.

Thorin.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
20th January TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Big news! Frina has given me a son! I'm beyond proud. As soon as you're all fit to travel, 'tis my place for a knees up. I'll have to introduce my son Thorin to his big cousin Thorin in style.

Not Kíli's wedding, dafthead, yours. You're going to marry your pretty little Hobbit, aren't you? You should, before someone else snaps him up. If I didn't have Frina, you'd have some serious competition.

I don't envy you breaking news of the Elf-maid to Dís. You may want to keep to your bed until you've got your strength back. Dís is too honourable to kill you lying down. Do you know when she's due to arrive?

Sad to say, Bard won't have a lot of trading partners around there. At least, not until Dale becomes the marketplace it once was. If you'll take my advice, you'll lock him in with a trading agreement now before he has any amount of better offers.

Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
1st February TA2941.

Dear Dáin,

Congratulations! I hope your son is as strong as stone and more precious than mithril. No wonder you were in such a good mood during the battle.

More good news! Dís has arrived. As you can tell, I have survived her arrival despite being to blame for Kíli falling for an Elf-maid. It helps that both Fíli and Kíli are almost fully healed. Óin gives Tauriel all the credit for saving Kíli's life twice over as he was almost killed by a poisoned arrow even before Smaug died. Dís is not happy but she hasn't asked me to banish the Elf-maid. I think she knows Kíli would go with her.

The caravans were attacked en route by giant spiders from Mirkwood. There were no losses but some minor injuries. I sent a stack of spider legs to Thranduil saying he's infested again. Balin thinks I should have been more diplomatic. I think Thranduil needs to stop posing on his throne and actually get Mirkwood into decent shape again.

Dís is writing to Frina so I may as well tell you (as Dís undoubtedly will) that Bilbo has returned to the Shire. The Company misses him but he had been away from his home long enough and I could not ask him to stay longer.

Thorin.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
3rd February TA2941.

Thorin,

What in Mahal's Halls is wrong with you? I saw the way you two looked at each other. Why did you let him go and why haven't you fetched him back?

Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
5th February TA2941.

Dáin,

I had no right to ask him to stay, nor do I think he would have stayed if I had asked. I wronged him. He gave me his forgiveness but I destroyed all trust between us.

I will say no more on the subject.

Thorin.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
7th February TA2941.

Thorin,

You may be silent on the subject but your family isn't. I thought Thranduil had declared war again from the amount of ravens I was getting.

I know Dís didn't get to meet your Hobbit but Fíli and Kíli are both adamant he left because he believed you wanted him to. I know what happened on the ramparts and if Bilbo had left after that, who would have blamed him? But he didn't. Bilbo almost got himself killed saving you despite everything that had happened. Either the lad's a complete dimwit or he's head over heels in love with you.

You have every right to punish yourself for falling victim to Gold Sickness - though I'll point out you managed to overcome it - but do you have the right to break your Hobbit's heart because you can't or won't forgive yourself?

Think on it, Thorin.

Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
9th February TA2941.

  
If I get Gold Sickness again, will Bilbo survive my anger? Does anyone want to see him risk that?

I won't endanger his life. He is safer in the Shire and there he will stay.

Thorin.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
13th February TA2941.

Thorin,

So give Dwalin the right to end your life if you ever threaten Bilbo again. Fíli told me how they all defied you on the ramparts. The Company will protect him.

And keep this in mind, we're not the only ones who know of Bilbo's worth to you. There are others who would use him against you. Master Baggins may well be safer at your side than innocently pottering around the Shire with no one to watch his back.

Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
15th February TA2941.

Dáin,

I do not believe anyone beyond the Company and you know of my interest in Bilbo. The Shire is half a world away. I believe he is safe there.

That is my final word on the subject.

Thorin.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
17th February TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Oh, aye, you're probably right. After all, I'm sure no one but the Company and myself - and the armies at the battle - noticed the incredibly valuable mithril shirt yon Hobbit of no importance at all was wearing. It's not like the thing is bright and shiny. Anyway, Bilbo probably picked it up in a rummage sale somewhere.

Since you've no interest at all in the lad, what do you think about him living in the Iron Hills? I can't marry him myself, but a number of my generals think he'd ride a war ram just fine, if you get what I'm saying.

Happy Forge Day.

Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
19th February TA2941.

Leave Bilbo alone.

And stop admiring his backside. You're married.

~~~

Iron Hills,  
21st February TA2941.

I can't write just now, cousin. I'm packing for a visit to the Shire.

Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
23rd February TA2941.

Dáin, please. Leave Bilbo alone.

Thorin.

~~~

Erebor,  
27th February TA2941.

Dáin, did you get my last message?

Thorin.

~~~

Erebor,  
1st March TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

If my cousin Dáin Ironfoot should arrive on your doorstep, please do not let him in.

Yours,  
Thorin.

PS. Don't go out to talk to him either.

PPS. Do you have a stout lock on your door?

~~~

Bag End, The Shire,  
5th March TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Why would your cousin be on my doorstep?

I am glad to hear from you though. Are you well?

Yours,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
9th March TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

I am well, thank you. Are you? Is Bag End as you left it? Are you happy? To be home, I mean.

Dáin has a warped sense of humour. As does most of my family. Dáin can equal Kíli at his worst. Do you have locksmiths in the Shire? Every front door should have a stout lock on it.

Yours always,  
Thorin.

~~~

Bag End, The Shire,  
13th March TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

The lock on my front door seems to be weighing on your mind. You know Hobbits in the Shire don't normally lock our doors, don't you?

Are you fully recovered now? And Fíli and Kíli?

Yours,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
17th March TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

We're all fine, thank you. Fíli and Kíli send their love.

Why don't you lock your door? You should. Everyone should. Security is very important. I'll send a Dwarf from Ered Luin to put a good lock on your door so you'll be safe.

Yours,  
Thorin.

PS. It won't be Dáin. Don't let him in.

~~~

Bag End, The Shire,  
21st March TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Are you sure you're alright?

I have a lock on my door. I lock it at night and if Lobelia's anywhere nearby. I don't need a locksmith.

Why are you convinced Dáin will be in the Shire?

Yours,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Bag End, The Shire,  
21st March TA2941.

Dear Balin,

Is Thorin alright? He's sending me very strange messages.

I hope you and the Company are well.

Best wishes,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
25th March TA2941.

Bilbo!

Aye, Thorin is well. His side took a while to heal up and his foot even longer. Óin had a lot of trouble keeping him abed. You know how stubborn he is. What manner of strange messages is he sending?

The Company are all doing just fine, though we miss our burglar. If you ever wish to return to Erebor, I'm sure we can find room for you.

Fíli and Kíli are on their feet again now. Fíli had trouble with dizziness that took some time to stop. Kíli has had to build up the strength in his right arm again, but Dwalin is pleased with his progress.

It's a pleasure to hear from you. I hope all is well in the Shire? Do write again.

Your friend,  
Balin.

~~~

Erebor,  
25th March TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

You need to keep your door locked all the time. A good lock will help you do that.

The locksmith from Ered Luin should be with you soon. Maybe you need two locks on your door.

Yours,  
Thorin.

~~~

Bag End, The Shire,  
29th March TA2941.

Dear Balin,

Thorin seems convinced his cousin Dáin Ironfoot will be coming to see me and I shouldn't let him in. Will he steal my spoons? I have a cousin who does that, but only to her own relatives. Can't Dáin go to Erebor and steal Thorin's spoons? The Iron Hills are closer to Erebor than to the Shire.

Thorin probably owns more spoons than I do too.

I'm glad to hear Fíli and Kíli are almost recovered now. No, it doesn't surprise me that Thorin was too stubborn to listen to Óin. It was probably his stubbornness that kept him alive after Ravenhill. Look after him for me, won't you?

Best wishes,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Bag End, The Shire,  
29th March TA2941.

Thorin,

I don't need two locks, or a new lock, or a locksmith.

I need an explanation: Why is Dáin coming to see me?

Yours but confused,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Bree,  
2nd April TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Yon Hobbit is as pretty as ever. Indeed, the entire Shire is full of pretty Hobbits, though none are as pretty as yours. I wonder if the Thain would send some Hobbits to the Iron Hills for my generals to marry? I'll write to him about it as soon as I'm home.

My apologies. I forgot, Bilbo's not yours. He's a feisty little bugger, isn't he?

If you wish to discuss anything, we should be passing by Erebor in about 6 weeks. War rams move a lot faster than wee little ponies.

Yours,  
Dáin.

~~~

Bree,  
2nd April TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Your cousin is mad. Very mad. I don't think two locks would have been enough.

War rams are not comfortable to ride.

Also, I've been kidnapped. Please help.

Yours,  
Bilbo.

PS. At least he didn't steal my spoons.

~~~

Erebor,  
6th April TA2941.

Dáin,

Put my Hobbit back.

Whatever you did to his spoons, put them back as well.

Thorin.

~~~

East Road,  
10th April TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Putting yon pretty Hobbit back would mean I came all this way for nothing.

I can understand why you chose him for your burglar. Can all Hobbits vanish? We were rather delayed by having to find him again. Feisty _and_ devious. What were you thinking in letting him go?

I didn't do anything to Bilbo's spoons. Was I supposed to?

Yours,  
Dáin.

~~~

East Road,  
10th April TA2941.

Thorin,

I'm still kidnapped and am now tied up too. Your cousin doesn't trust me. He has a nerve considering _he_ kidnapped _me_.

Can you get in touch with Gandalf? He may be able to help.

Yours,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
14th April TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

I will send out ravens to find G. Don't tell D.

I see you have kept your ability to solve problems.

What did do D. do to your spoons? Is it important?

Thorin.

~~~

Last Bridge,  
18th April TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Don't be bringing Gandalf into this unless you want him to involve the Elves. You know he will. You told me yourself Elrond tried to snaffle yon Hobbit from under your nose. At least I'll be bringing your Hobbit to you. Not that you're interested, of course.

Yours,  
Dáin.

~~~

Erebor,  
22nd April TA2941.

How did you know what Bilbo said to me? If you've harmed one hair on his head, we'll be at war.

Thorin, King of an army.

~~~

Misty Mountains,  
25th April TA2941.

I read his letter before enclosing it with my own. Mahal save me.

Did Óin drop you on your head while you were healing? You're being very dense lately.

Dáin Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills, whose army is better than yours.

~~~

Misty Mountains,  
25th April TA2941.

Thorin,

Please stop antagonising Dáin, He's treating me very well, aside from the whole kidnapping thing.

At least I'll get to see you all again. For a while. I won't stay long, if you don't want me to.

Yours,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
28th April TA2941.

I'm sorry, Dáin. Of course you didn't harm Bilbo to find out what I wrote.

You're right about Gandalf. He would involve the Elves, and I only just kept Bilbo the last time we went through Rivendell. I'll send out ravens to find the ravens I sent to find Gandalf.

Please keep him safe. Bilbo, I mean.

Thorin.

~~~

Erebor,  
28th April TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

Please stay as long as you'd like. Everyone misses you. Erebor isn't the same without you.

My sister would like to meet you. Fíli and Kíli talk of you often.

Yours always,  
Thorin.

~~~

Old Ford,  
1st May TA2941.

Thorin,

Did no one teach you how to write love letters? 'Everyone misses you.' How about _you_ miss him? How did you manage to court him in the first place? The size of your hammer can only take you so far.

Dáin.

~~~

Old Ford,  
1st May TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

I'd like to meet your sister. Is she anything like you? You have no idea how much I've missed you all.

It's hard to say more as your cousin is reading my letters.

Yours,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
4th May TA2941.

Dáin,

How can I write love letters when _you're_ the one reading them?

And stop reading Bilbo's letters - you're putting him off.

Thorin.

~~~

Erebor,  
4th May TA2941.

Dear Bilbo,

Dáin thinks he's helping. He's never been able to resist interfering. Please forgive him.

Dís is like me in looks but she finds it easier to say what she feels. That is something I struggle with.

I look forward to seeing you again. I trust your passage through the Misty Mountains was far less eventful this time around.

Yours,  
Thorin.

~~~

Old Forest Road,  
6th May TA2941.

Very well. I'll let Bilbo deal with the ravens from now on. But don't let him slip through your fingers, Thorin. I want to see you happy.

We'll be travelling through Mirkwood soon. Don't worry, I'll keep your Bilbo safe.

Yours,  
Dáin.

~~~

Old Forest Road,  
6th May TA2941.

Dear Thorin,

Dáin has given me his letter to include with mine and your raven is sitting on a nearby branch. I believe I can write more freely now.

I won't lie. I was angry with Dáin for daring to kidnap me and drag me back to Erebor but I won't be sorry to see you all. I hope my presence won't cause you pain. Tell me to leave and I will.

Ask me to stay

Ask me 

  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
8th May TA2941.

Stay. Please stay. I may never be able to gain your trust again but I would far rather be able to see you even if that is all I can do.

You were right and I was wrong. The gold is nothing compared to family and friends. I'm glad every day that I realised I was wrong, and I wish that realisation occurred before I tried to throw you from the ramparts.

Stay. You need not see me unless you wish to. The Company will aid you in that.

Yours always,  
Thorin.

~~~

Old Forest Road,  
10th May TA2941.

Dearest Thorin,

Of course I trust you. You were not yourself then. How can I blame you when your words and actions were due to Gold Sickness? The Thorin Oakenshield I met in Bag End is the true one. Not some feverish wraith who saw betrayal in every face.

We shall be at Erebor soon. We've passed through Mirkwood and I can see the towers of Dale and the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

I've missed you.

Yours always,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
11th May TA2941.

Dearest Bilbo,

You know how stubborn I am. You know how difficult it is for me to admit I was wrong.

I was wrong to let you leave. I was afraid to ask you to stay. Even now, I am a coward because I do not dare to tell you this face to face.

I love you. I would have you spend the rest of your life with me. I want to crown you as my consort and show the world how much you matter to me.

Will you marry me?

Yours until the end of time,  
Thorin.

~~~

The banks of Celduin,  
12 May TA2941.

Dearest Thorin,

Yes.

That's yes, I will marry you. (Not 'yes, you are stubborn and hate it when you're wrong'. Uh, ignore that bit. I wish I had more paper.)

I love you.

Yours always,  
Bilbo.

~~~

Erebor,  
14th May TA2941.

My Frina,

Well, I was right and the wedding's on. Bilbo's just right for Thorin. 'Tis a pity they couldn't have admitted it five months ago and saved all this malarking around.

Thorin rode down to meet us, (as if I was going to mislay Bilbo on the last leg of the journey). I think Thorin must have already proposed for Bilbo has been looking mighty happy since the last raven arrived.

Gandalf turned up just after we reached Erebor. He says he never saw any ravens, but you know what wizards are.

Anyway, I'll be home soon. I've missed you, my ghivashel.

Your Dáin.

  
The end.  
27th November 2019.


End file.
